Block Man
is a Robot Master set to appear in Mega Man 11. He is a small robot created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. His regular appearance resembles a stone castle. In combat, he uses Block Dropper to form blocks out of thin air above his opponents to try and crush them. When in a pinch, he uses the Power Gear installed by Dr. Wily to cover his body with blocks and transform into a gigantic robot, increasing his physical strength. This gigantic form has its own life gauge. When his giant form is destroyed, he will move to a corner and constantly throw blocks. Appearance Block Man is a rotund, cyan robot with gold and white accents and dull, grey bricks covering his body. The lower half of his body juts out a bit, perhaps serving as a storage compartment for extra building materials. Personality Block Man is vain, headstrong, thick as a brick, and has "an ego the size of a pyramid."Gear up for Mega Man 11, available October 2nd! Strategy The first part of Block Man's battle is fairly simple; he'll run back and forth across the room. If megaman fires, Block man will jump to his postion, and stop to use Block Dropper to try and hit Mega Man with falling stones. After he uses his weapon, Block Man will go back to walking around the room until Megaman attacks again. When he loses enough health, though, Block Man will activate his Power Gear, absorb the bricks around him, and turn into a giant stone robot. In this giant form, Block Man will slowly advance towards Mega Man and attack him by slamming the ground with his hands to crush Mega Man, throwing punches at Mega Man, and swiping the ground to send stones flying at Mega Man. To destroy this giant form, Mega Man must fire at the large red button on his chest, which is his only weak point. Once Block Man loses all his health, his giant form will be destroyed, but then Block Man will become enraged, recover some of his health, move to one side of the room, and keep throwing stone blocks right at Mega Man until he is defeated. Other appearances Block Man appeared as an event character in the game Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!. In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Nice job getting here. Never thought you'd make it this far!" *"What are you doing here?! You're just another brick in the wall!" *"I'm surprised you made it this far! You're a few bricks short of a load!" *"I'll drop you like a ton of bricks!" Attack Shouts: *"Take this!" *"Hit the bricks!" *"Raaah!" Cries: *”How mortarfying!” *"AAH!" (When his giant form is destroyed) Activating Power Gear: *"Power Gear!" * "Your fate's carved in stone!" * "I can't hold back anymore!" *”I’ll knock your block off!” *"You're not the only boosted bot on the block!" *"You can't chip me down to size!" *"Get ready to crumble!" *"Time to square things up!" Attack Shouts (Giant Form): *"MEGA MAN!" *"I'LL GET YOU!" *"RAAAAH!" *"MUST DESTROY!" *”HA-HAAA!” *"SMASH!" Attack Shouts: (After His Giant Form is Destroyed): *"I don't think so!" (Said immediately after his giant form is destroyed.) *"NO, NO, NO!" (Said immediately after his giant form is destroyed.) *"I won't lose! I won't!" *"Die already!" *"Break!" *"Get bricked!" Death Cries: * "YOU BLOCKHEAD!" * "I GOT BRICKED!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" * "DROPPED LIKE A HOT BRICK!" * "STONE COLD!" Gallery MM11BlockMan.jpg|Older artwork of Block Man Block Man (Transformed).png|Block Man's giant form block man4.jpg|Block man's intro shot block man2.jpg|Block Man battling Mega Man block man 3.jpg|Block Man activating the Power Gear mega1.jpg|Block Man battling Mega Man in his giant form MM11BlockManConceptB.png|Concept art MM11 E3 2018 Display.png|E3 2018 photo op in Capcom's booth BlockManChallenge_01.jpg|The Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 07, 2018. The statue is prepared to be destroyed. Bust Block Man 2.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 10, 2018. The statue has begun to break down. Trivia *Block Man was the first Robot Master from Mega Man 11 revealed to the public. During development he was tentatively named .Mega Man 11 Details From Game Informer's January Issue *Apparently, he is one of Dr. Light's most beloved creations, despite his designation as "DWN. 081", rather than "DLN. 081". *Block Man's design bears some resemblance to Cold Man from Mega Man & Bass and, ironically, Heat Man from Mega Man 2. *Block Man's giant form appears to be based on the Yellow Devil, having a similar pose from its appearance in Mega Man: The Power Battle, a red core as its weak point, and saying "bumo" after transforming in the Japanese version.YouTube: 「ロックマン11 運命の歯車！！」VSブロックマン *He is the only Robot Master that can be fought in the free demo released for Mega Man 11.Bust Block Man in the Mega Man 11 Demo! *Block Man is similar to Stone Man from[[Mega Man 5| Mega Man 5]] as both Robot Masters are made out of stone and summon stones out of thin air to throw at the player. **His giant form slightly resembles Stone Man. *Block Man's weakness to the Pile Driver stems from the fact that construction machines are used for breaking stone blocks. References Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart